Surprises, Tours and family
by Awesome Sports Girl
Summary: A Marine, home from an extended tour, comes home and is attacked 3 days later in her home. The NCIS team is called for protection detail. But there is more than meets the eye in this case and even Gibbs is surprised. T for swearing & other themes. Review!
1. Prolouge

Hey y'all!

This is my first NCIS story that I'm writing with a friend! This is sorta the porlouge so you know what happens before NCIS is called... enjoy

~Awesome Sports Girl

"Have an uneventful day, get some rest" Carmon Davidson said, sitting on the edge of his bed at his Fredericksburg home, running his fingers through his wife Aleska's hair. "Hope so" Aleska smiled weakly, still weakened by the tour and the torture sustained during her deployment. "My CO shouldn't call hopefully". Carmon kissed her forehead and said, "The kids will be at base with me and I'll call every so often" "okay I love you" she felt Carmon's lips on hers for only a second. Then she heard him say "say good-bye to mommy and we'll get going and let her rest". Turning her head she saw her daughter Cassandra and her son Carl standing in the doorway. "Bye-bye!" Cassandra and Carl gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. Aleska watched as her family left the room and walked downstairs and out their front door. As soon as the door was shut her head thumped softly on her pillow. "_I'm a sergeant major in the united states Marine corps just back from a sixty-four month deployment extension from Iraq and Afghanistan. Mother of two who don't really know who I am, like really know me at all. I'm being bashed in the press by Brad Keselowski and my new bosses are trying to get NASCAR to make me a deal_" Aleska thought, letting out a sigh. 'My doctor_ restricted me to bed, except for eating and bathroom purposes. I can't believe I'm actually listening to him for this. God this is horrible'_ Aleska started to drift into a deep sleep.

A while later, the Marine was jerked awake violently, being dragged from her room to her living room by her hair. Her body protesting in pure agony, she gritted her teeth and refused to moan in pain. She was thrown fiercely to the ground. "That's where you belong Bitch" a voice sneered. Aleska struggled to her feet, only to be kicked in her already bruised stomach, forcing her to double over. "Wow" another voice jeered. Her head turned and she her biological father Evan and her stepfather named Matt, her biological mother married after a nasty divorce with Evan,. "You look like crap" Matt grinned as his fist connected with her face. It didn't take long until her legs gave away. "Evan."

"Certainly." Aleska felt a burning sensation and acute pains. _'He whipping me with his belt,'_ she thought. The Marine tried to get up, but Matt held her down, Aleska only had some much energy and it was almost spent until her body healed fully. After a while, barely conscious, extremely weakened by the beatings and tour sustained injuries, Aleska faintly heard a gun being cocked and fired. Then a blazing pain exploded in her shoulder as it felt like it was on fire. "Go to Hell" Even said, before running out of the house.

"_I need an ambulance"_ she thought and then she passed out. Minutes later the Marine came around and immediately felt the pain she was in, but paid no attention to it, as she squirm and argue with the paramedics.


	2. NCIS to the sence

At NCIS, Tony DiNosso came in with a smile on his face. "Don't let Gibbs see," Timothy McGee said, glancing up from his papers. "You're late." "Boss won't- he's standing right behind me, isn't he?" "Good guess DiNosso. McGee, Director sent you an email, put it on the plasma." Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked over to his desk as McGee put it up on the plasma. "Sergeant Major Aleska Collins." Mossad Officer Ziva David read. "That name sounds familiar," Kate Todd commented, trying to figure out where she'd heard it from. "She was assaulted and shot in her home. Call Abby and Ducky." "Abby?" Kate asked. "What did I just say, Agent Todd?" "On it Gibbs" Kate replied, picking up her phone.

Forty minutes later the team arrived at the Marine's house. The police tape was up and an ambulance was still there. "McGee statements from the people who found her, the rest of you are with me at the Crime-" But something stopped Gibbs in mid sentence. It was arguing and it was coming from the other side of the ambulance, which the NCIS team was surprised to see that was still there after so long. "No! I'm fine!" a female voice argued, the team could hear the anger and pain clear in her voice. "I don't need to go to the damned hospital! It's a small gunshot wound from a .45 mil hand rifle, easy to take out!" "Sergeant you need to go-" the paramedic tried arguing back. "No. Call David! You tell him that he needs to come here!" "Fine!" The paramedic sighed and walked away to the make the call.

"Sergeant Major Aleska Collins?" Gibbs said, approaching her. "Depends who you ask. But I am she." Then she turned around. Gibbs saw the bruising on face and neck along with several cuts varying in depth. But Gibbs widened a fraction of an inch, not because of the injuries, but because he realized that he knew the Marine from somewhere, but he couldn't remember. "Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS" he said, showing her his badge. "You look familiar Agent Gibbs," she smiled. "Are you in charge of protection detail?" she asked it expectantly.

"Yes I believe so" he replied as she stood, signaling him to follow her. They entered the house and Abby rushed over to them. "Gibbs! Gibbs! It looks really bad! There is gunshot residue on the floor, blood all over the place and the furniture was wrecked up really bad. Did the Marine survive?" "Abbs- she is right here." Gibbs said as he continued to walk. "What do you have?" "That's it Gibbs. I don't anything else until we get back." Gibbs kissed her cheek. "Abby this is Sergeant Major Aleska Collins" "Are you okay?" Abby gave her a spine snapping hug. "Yes, I received a whipping and a beating and a .45 mil bullet is lodged in my shoulder." "You should stop the bleeding." Adriel Madden, the forensic assistant said, coming up. "Oh my god!" Abby exclaimed after digesting the words and letting go.

"Aleska!" a voice in the doorway yelled. They turned to see a man in military uniform. He ran foreword and embraced her. "Oh Lord. Are you okay?" "In pain and drained energy." "Wonderful" The man muttered, stroking her hair. His tone was angry and sarcastic. "And you are?" asked Agent Todd. "Staff Sergeant Carmon Davidson, her husband." "Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS" "Kids?" Aleska asked, her voice muffled by his shirt. "Still at base, your house. Kyle's there and so is Savannah and Joey." He replied. "Aleska Rebecca Edwards!" a voice sounded from the doorway and they sounded angry. "45 mil. Slug lodged in my shoulder, bloody belt lacerations from Evan's belt and bruises from Matt and the tour." Aleska's voice as muffled as it was a second ago. "Damn!" Tony said, quite loudly.

"You shouldn't swear Tony." Adriel said, turning to look at the senior field agent. He raised his eyebrows at her instead of questioning her. "Sargent-" "Please call me Aleska." "Aleska, could you tell us more about what happened?" "Ambulance. In the ambulance as David fixes me up and checks on my wounds.

"McGee!" Gibbs shouted, signaling over his youngest agent over. "Yeah Boss?" "I want you to listen." "Carmon and the kids had left for Quantico Marine Base and I had to stay here and not put strain on myself or Dave would come get me personally have me at base hospital for surgery and then transferred to Bethesda Naval hospital." She explained, wincing as he pulled the bullet out of her shoulder. "Then what happened?" asked Agent McGee.

"Fell asleep. And then I was jerked awake by my bastards of a biological father and my stepfather. Biological father named Evan Collins and stepfather named Matt Jones. Neither one is a fatherly figure in anyway. Bastards both of them. My biological mother and stepmother are both bitches and hate me, neither one a motherly figure in anyway. But we aren't talking about those bitches, right now. I am a Marine; I have been in war for six years and have still have a Marine Mouth. They dragged me downstairs by my hair and Matt beat me and Evan whipped me with his belt. I just got back from an unasked, underserved extended tour of Iraq and Afghanistan, so I'm not as strong as I normally am.

"How long of an extention?" asked McGee. "Sixty four month entension. The higher ups and my CO's did nothing but ignore me. I went the Secretary of the Navy, but he was out of the country. No one would ever get back or pull my unit and myself out." "Over five years." Gibbs stated, out of the corner of his eye he saw he saw Ducky the medical examiner. Gibbs waved him over, unnoticed by the injured marine.

"Agent McGee, my kids barely know me and vice-versa, but in my life that's expected, four years of my twenty eight were nice, the other twenty-four years were pure living hell" Aleska took a deep breath."I was told on my wedding day that I was being deployed the next day. I had a week before needed to go back to Quantico" "What's a Marine Mouth?" Kate asked, joining them. "A mouth that says a lot of foul language and nasty swear words" "You have another job?" Gibbs asked. "Yes, have you heard of Aleska Edwards, the female NASCAR driver?" "Yes" DiNosso said, also joining them" she was driving at age seventeen, then rookie year in Sprint Cup beat consecutive Cup Champion Jimmie Johnson" he informed them. "She has a nice body."

"Talk about my wife like that again and you'll be seeing stars." Carmon growled at him. "What do you mean?" "I'm Aleska Edwards. In the military they don't- actually they won't- let me change it to Davidson when I got married. My biological parents' surname was Collins; I changed it to Edwards when Carl and Kate Edwards adopted me. I married Carmon, so my surname Davidson, racing it's Edwards I wasn't going to change it." She explained.

While they were talking, she was getting looked over her doctor and then David interrupted the discussion, "You need a sling, you have a fractioned radius and shoulder needs time to heal; the whipping was horrendous and deep but not enough from stitches. Bruising is pretty bad and you have a lot and even though you stopped the bleeding, you have a broken nose. There is too much damage from the tour done to your body."

Putting her hands to her nose, she twisted it with a sickening crack. Blood started gushing from her nose. "Dammit Aleska!" the doctor cursed, grabbing tissues and stuffing them in her hands. "Sargeant…You're well tell us more?" Gibbs asked. "Sure" Aleska sighed, actually seeing that this argument she wouldn't win. She hopped off and winced when her foot hit the ground. They wanted to say something about it, but held their tongue.

They followed her inside, but only Carmon followed his wife upstairs. "Aleska…" he said, engulfing her into a hug. "How bad?" "I wanted to scream, my wounds haven't healed properly or even began to heal. They hurt like hell." She told him shakily. "Al Quidea wants those secrets. And I wouldn't break at all." "Your other CO's needed to get you and the unit out of there after four months of deployment. When you told them that you were pregnant they should've immediately done something about it."

"But they didn't!" she spat angrily. "They would rather have me and my team in war, instead of having five months in a base house at Quantico, nursing my unborn child. And instead of that, they didn't send us back and I jumped out of a 5 story burning, bombed building that was collapsing. I had a little boy with me, kicking and screaming for his mother who died in the collapse building, I jumped from the building and was falling." Aleska's voice was elevating with every word." "Come, we'll get you hot chocolate and whipped cream." He said into her hair. Carmon kissed the top her head and led her downstairs.

"Sargeant- Aleska do you know these men?" Asked Agent Todd, who had a hand on her gun and the other had her badge in."Yes. Agent Todd that's my unit, that is supposed to be out of the country or in some other state, not here and certainly not near Quantico" Aleska growled, then continued to the kitchen. "Ma'am we have a reason to be here" said one of them. "What then? Spit it out Corporal?" "We all reached an email, from David that he got your results from Germany." "And?"

"He's furious. He wanted the unit here to talk to us and want to know what happened.""I'm in trouble." She mumbled under her breathe. "You hit the nail on the head." The doctor said fury in his voice. "Why the hell didn't you tell me immediately when you got back?" "When do you think I had time? I was unconscious, under heavy sedation, useless painkillers and medical treatment." "You or your unit need to tell me or Sasha"

"What are you talking about?"Carmon questioned. "You didn't tell him?" Aleska didn't respond. "Your wife was raped multiple times during her tours, her unit didn't do it" Carmon turned to his wife. His blood boiled under his skin and his eyes holding rage. "You didn't tell me?" His tone was low and dangerous. "She doesn't have any diseases" David interjected. Carmon ignored him, "Why didn't you tell me?" he growled as he got a tight grip on her arm, causing her to wince. "Staff Sargent, you're hurting her," Adriel spoke up, she tried to get Carmon of Aleska. But with the Marine training and PT tine, the Staff Sargeant didn't budge.

Then Gibbs took charge and got the Marine off of his wife. Turning his head, "Go pack a bag, we'll take you to NCIS. Kate, go with her" Gibbs said.


End file.
